Pain In The Back
by Dallas111
Summary: Seychelles suddenly gets Ukraine's chest and to make things worst England just so happens to stop by. How does she cope? And how will England react to her large chest? Read and find out! Maybe some lemon or smut in later chapters.


"WHAT THE HELL!" Seychelles screamed at the top of her lungs.

"How did this happen?!" She yells again, because a bit earlier she suddenly she heard a 'poof' and a big purple cloud of smoke went around her and oddly enough, she some how had acquired Ukraine's giant chest.

"Okay, I can't have England and DEFINITELY can't have France see me, ow! My back is killing me!"

*Knock Knock*

"Seychelles are you in there?" Said a distinctive British accent.

"Merde! Are kidding me!" She whisper shouted.

"Seychelles?"

"Uh," 'dammit! What am I going to do!' "Uh, I can't come come out right now because I'm, a, getting dressed!" She said squishing her humungous chest.

"Uh, okay, can you come out when your ready?-"

"No!"

"No? Why not?" He was getting irritated.

"Wait? Why do you need me anyways?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"Dammit! Just get out here!" She slowly opened the door, wearing a big cloak to hide her chest.

"Why do you have that on?"

"I-it's the latest fashion, in France."

He stares at her for a bit,"The frogs coming up with some, odd, clothing."

"Yeah, well what do you need me for?"

"Well I was hoping you could give me a tour around your place."

"Why? You don't usually want a tour."

"….Because I want one, now give me a tour."

"Okay well, that's the beach and that's a tree. Okay! Since we're done with the tour you can-"

"Seychelles." He said seriously.

"Huh, okay." She dramatically dragged herself all the way to the door.

"Is there something wrong?" England asked.

"I'm just tired, yeah, tired."

"Okay?"

"Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"No."

"Off to the store then." She sighed.

When they got to the swim shop they started looking around for clothes, and since England didn't want anything without his flag on it, the trip ended up being a little longer than expected.

"Will you just pick one!" Nagged Seychelles.

"No! It has to have my flag on it!"

"Here! Ya baby!"

"This is your flag! I can't wear this!" Seychelles just glared at him until he finally agreed, which took 10 minutes.

"Fine."

After they toured around and ate lunch the went to a public beach.

"And this is the beach." Seychelles said in a plain tone.

"Is this a public beach." England said pointing towards the water.

"Yes."

"Well it's too crowded. Take me to your private one."

"Ugh! It's like I'm dealing with a 3-year-old!" 'Geez what is he? On his man-period or something?' She thought.

They ended up in Seychelles' private beach by her house as England was playing in the water.

"Hey! Why don't you come in!" He yelled out.

"Nah! I'm fine!" She replied.

"Okay!"

"Ugh, it's getting hot." Seychelles said to herself. England started walking out of the nearby water to dry off and he noticed Seychelles was sweating.

"Are you hot?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine."

"Well why don't you take that horrid cloak off."

"No, I said I'm fine."

"No your not, take it off!" He grabbed into the cloak.

"Stop! I said I'm fine!" She protested.

"No! Take that damned thing off!" He started pulling on it and she started pulling back.

"Take it off!"

"No!" To both their surprise the cloak ripped open and fell down exposing Seychelles.

"What the?-" England stood in awe and started blushing at Seychelles' enormous breast. When she noticed him staring she tried her best to cover up her chest.

"What happened?" England asked now being focused because her chest was covered up.

"Huh, I was just sitting there and then poof!" She almost jumped up at the 'poof' but decided not to because it would have made things a bit more odd. "A magic cloud of purple smoke went around me and for some reason I got Ukraine's large chest." She waited for England to respond. She looked at him and then where he was looking. "England!" England snapped out of his gaze. "Oh yes, that is odd." He replied and started blushing.

A/N: Just so you know I WILL be writing a new chapter but do you guys want it to be a lemon or smut or some shit like that because spoiler alert!: the reason England wanted to see Seychelles is because he loves her! Any ideas? Until next time! R/R!


End file.
